1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring-strut supporting bearing having at least one rubber bearing and at least one fastening part for connecting to a vehicle body and having a further fastening part for fixing a piston-cylinder assembly in position relative to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art springspring-strut strut supporting bearings are disclosed, for example, in German references DE 40 15 524 C1 and DE 40 24 696 C1 in which the actual fastening of the spring-strut supporting bearing together with a piston-cylinder assembly to the body of a vehicle has not been described. Spring-strut supporting bearings of this type are conventionally bolted to the vehicle body or to a so-called spur on the vehicle body. However, during assembly of vehicle bolted connections such as the connection of the prior art spring-strut support bearing require corresponding manual machining.